Changement pour Spencer Reid
by babs92
Summary: Spencer Reid se voit forcer de quitter la BAU. Mais il découvrira que le changement peut-être bénéfique et peut lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves les plus secrets .
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer ; la série esprits criminel ne m'ppartient pas mais l'histoire si !

Je tiens a souligner que les chapitres seont courts et que cela et voulu !Merci a ma tati pour les corrections :)

* * *

><p>Spencer .R ?

Prologue

Le changement avait toujours fait peur à Reid. C'est pour cela que lorsque le jeune agent Loïc Zovitch était arrivé pour une période d'essai avant d'être intégré à l'une des nombreuses équipes du BAU, il avait vu cela d'un mauvais œil, et il avait eu raison. Peu à peu les capacités de cette agent séduirent le reste de l'équipe qui fit petit à petit moins souvent appel à son intellect pour « privilégier l'apprenti-agent et lui donner confiance en soi » dixit Morgan . L'agent Reid était donc passé second rôle, comme disait Garcia .

Et aujourd'hui, comble du malheur pour Reid, l'équipe était partie sans lui. Pas qu'ils aient besoin d'un agent à Washington, non, ils avaient simplement oublié de le prévenir quand une affaire urgente les avaient forcés à partir au milieu de la nuit et lorsqu'il était arrivé ce matin à 8 heures tapantes il n'avait trouvé personne. Etant en avance d'une demi-heure, il attendit puis lorsque sonna 9 heurs 30 il se décida à aller voir Pénélope, inquiet de l'absence de ses collègues .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Garcia elle poussa un grand cri.

« - Mais...mais Spencer qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben...répondit-il étonné par le visage pâle de sa collègue et amie , je travaille ici ! Tu n'as pas vu les autres ? C'est étrange ils ont plus d'une heure de retard .

-Mais mon lapin , Spencer haussa un sourcil face au nouveau surnom dont l'avait affublé l'analyste excentrique, ils sont partis cette nuit, ils ont été appelés pour une urgence au Texas ! Tu n'as pas reçu l'appel?

Alors que Spencer allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Strauss qui demanda à Spencer de le suivre dans son bureau .

Dès que la porte fut refermée sur Pénélope Garcia bouche bée , elle se dépêcha de se rassoir à sa place et de composer le numéro de Morgan .

Ma belle, t'es sur haut-parleur, dit-il quand il eut décroché .

-Toute l'équipe est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le « oui on est dans la chambre de Hotch à l'hôtel » de JJ elle se mit à hurler :

-ALORS COMMENT EXPLIQUES TU LE FAIT QUE SPENCER VIENT DE SORTIR DE MON BUREAU ?

Le « hein euh » confus de Morgan l'énerva encore plus et bouillante de rage elle continua :

-SPENCER REID CA VOUS RAPPELLE RIEN ? VOUS L'AVEZ OUBLIÉ ICI, NON MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ! ET LUI, SI GENTIL QU'IL EST, IL ÉTAIT INQUIET POUR VOUS ! FRANCHEMENT J'AI HONTE DE VOUS ! FAIRE ÇA À MON PAUVRE PETIT LAPIN !

Alors que Garcia reprenait son souffle après sa tirade enflammée, Hotch prit la parole :

-Garcia je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur et que tu me dois le respect ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe et …

-ET VOUS TROUVEZ CELA RESPECTUEUX D'OUBLIER SPENCER QUI FAIT AUSSI PARTIE DE L'EQUIPE , ET BIEN PLUS QUE CERTAIN D'AILLEURS …

Pendant que Garcia continuait à passer un savon à une équipe stupéfaite par son emportement, Spencer tentait d'assimiler l'annonce que venait de lui faire Strauss . Devant son air perdu la directrice Strauss reprit d'un ton doux :

-Je sais que ce que je vous ai dit vous perturbe , mais vous serez un des membres de cette nouvelle unité, cela est non-négociable. Ils ont besoin d'un agent de votre talent . Vous prendrez l'avion pour Seattle dés demain, ce qui vous laisse l'après-midi pour vider votre bureau et préparer vos affaires.

-Mais madame, où vais-je loger ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver un appartement , dit-il en se tordant les mains, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte accompagné de Strauss , et puis je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir à l'équipe et...

-Eh bien vous leur direz par téléphone et un appartement de fonction est mis à votre disposition jusqu'à ce que vous en trouviez un qui vous convient , dit -elle avant de fermer la porte sur un Spencer défait, un carton vide entre les mains .

Il se dirigea, donc vers son bureau qu'il commença à vider, sous les regards étonnés des autres agents .


	2. Chapter 1  L'annonce

Disclamer ; la série esprits criminel ne m'ppartient pas mais l'histoire si !

Je tiens a souligner que les chapitres sont courts et que cela est voulu !Merci a ma tati pour les corrections :) Je remercie aussi les personnes qi m'ont laissés des reviews.

fyekawai; Si tu as la boule au ventre en lisant sache que je l'ai eu en relisant ce prologue , c'est limite si je ne me suis pas tapée la tête se lebureau en me traitant de méchante façon Dobby !

Odvie ; Mwahwahwah tu vas voir !

* * *

><p>Changements pour Spencer Reid<p>

Chapitre 1 : L'annonce

Garcia était sorti de son bureau pour se calmer les nerfs et alors qu'elle retournait vers son antre, un chocolat chaud fumant dans sa main droite, elle aperçut Spencer en train de vider son bureau . Elle se précipita , renversant au passage un peu de son chocolat sur un agent qui passait sur son chemin, et se planta devant le bureau de _son lapin._

-Mon dieu Spencer, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas avoir pensé à te prévenir pour la mission, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut partir !

Spencer reposa le dernier tiroir de son ancien bureau puis regarda Garcia surprit ;

-Je n'ai pas démissionné, Strauss me fait intégrer une nouvelle unité , je dois être demain à Seattle .

-Hein! cria la blonde, faisant retourner quelques agents surpris, mais pourquoi ? Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle unité ? Et qui va te remplacer ici ?

-D'après Strauss, répondit-il en fermant le carton contenant ses affaires , parce qu'ils ont besoin de mes talents , cette nouvelle unité est une unité composé d'agents recrutés dans tous les Etats-Unis, je ferai à peu près le même travail qu'ici mais partout dans le monde. Pour ce qui est de mon remplacement ce sera Zovitch .

-Attends moi là, dit-elle alors que Spencer prit sa veste .

Puis elle partit en courant vers son bureau. Spencer termina de mettre sa veste , il posa son sac sur son épaule et allait prendre son carton, lorsque Garcia arriva à nouveau devant son bureau mais essoufflée cette fois. Elle lui tendit un cadre avec à l'intérieur un photo d'eux , lors de l'anniversaire du génie deux ans auparavant .

-Tiens comme ça tu auras un souvenir, dit -elle alors que les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

-Tu sais on peut s'appeler ! s'exclama-t-il

-Reid, ton portable est au FBI tu devras le rendre .

A présent les larmes de Garcia coulaient et elle remonta ses lunettes au dessus de sa tête afin de s'essuyer les yeux.

-En fait , je l'ai déjà rendu mais tu as mon numéro de fixe , on vas rester en contact, non ?

-Ce sera plus pareil mon lapin , répondit la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras , tu vas me manquer ! Au fait, tu as appelé les autres ?

Spencer rougit gêné.

-Je pensais les appeler à la fin de leur enquête!Ils doivent être occupés, ils n'ont sûrement pas envie que je les dérange .

Garcia le regarda sceptique, puis lui prit le bras et se dirigea avec lui vers la sortie du bureau du FBI .

Lorsque Garcia remonta dans son bureau, elle se précipita sur son téléphone et appela Hotch .

-Tu nous appelles pour des informations ou pour nous engueuler ? questionna Hotch juste après avoir décroché.

-L'équipe est autour de vous ? demanda-t-elle sans relever la pique de son supérieur hiérarchique .

-Je mets le haut-parleur, dit-il en soupirant.

Dés que le haut parleur fut enclenché JJ prit la parole :

-Tu sais Garcia, dés que l'on rentre on s'excusera auprès de Spencer, on ne voulait pas le blesser et...

-Vous ne pourrez pas, coupa Garcia , il vient d'être muté !

Bien loin de se douter de l'incidence qu'avait pu avoir cette nouvelle sur ses ex-collègues , Spencer s'affairait dans la chambre de l'appartement où il résidait . Pendant qu'il faisait sa valise, sa jeune chienne Diego, une petit chose sans race mais qui promettait déjà d'être imposante une fois adulte , tournait autour de l'armoire de son maître qui était maintenant vide . Une fois sa valise fermée, Spencer s'assit sur le lit et observa sa chienne en poussant un soupir. Il comptait la présenter à l'équipe ce week-end, mais apparemment il n'aurait pas le temps. Il tendit la main pour appeler la compagnie d'avion qu'il prendrait le lendemain afin d'acheter une place à sa chienne. Ensuite, il décida d'aller manger dans son restaurant préféré une dernière fois .

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de cela, Hotch raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers son équipe en soupirant.

-Je ne peux rien faire, Strauss refuse de changer d'avis.

-Vous pensez que le fait que Reid ne soit pas venu avec nous l'as confortée dans son idée de le faire changer d'équipe ? demanda JJ

-Je pense qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix avant, mais qu'elle a sauté sur l'occasion, lui répondit Rossi. On ne pourra pas lui faire changer d'avis surtout que Reid sera parti avant que l'on ne rentre. Morgan, as- tu réussi à le joindre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui .

-Non, il ne déccroche pas...

Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, son téléphone se mit a sonner.

-Garcia ? Je te mets sur haut-parleur.

-Bon les enfants, je vous ai envoyer les dossiers que vous vouliez.

-Garcia, est-ce-que tu sais pourquoi Reid ne répond pas au téléphone ? questionna Hotch.

-Sur son portable ? Et bien il l'a rendu, il va surement en recevoir un nouveau lorsqu'il sera à Seattle ! répondit la jeune femme Vous avez essayer de l'appeler chez lui ?

-Oui mais il ne réponds pas non plus !

-Alors il doit être sorti ! Il a une vie hors du boulot aussi, vous savez! dit-elle avant de raccrocher brutalement .

-On l'a vraiment énervée cette fois, déclara Morgan.

-Oui, souffla Hotch, allons nous coucher. Nous verrons ça demain nous, avons tous besoin de sommeil .


End file.
